Chocolate Fever (film)
|producer= |writer= |screenplay= |story= |based on= |starring= |narrator=Tom Kane |music=Henry Jackman |cinematography=Matthew Jensen |editor=Robert Fisher Jr. |studio= * Arad Productions * Lord Miller Productions * Pascal Pictures }} |distributor=Sony Pictures Releasing |release=September 13, 2019 |time= |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$304 million |gross=$2.421 million |preceded=The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part'' |followed=''Ghost in the Shell'' }} Chocolate Fever is an upcoming American animated adventure comedy film based on the book of the same name by Robert Kimmel Smith. The movie title is directed by Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey, and Rodney Rothman from a screenplay by Phil Lord and Rothman and a story by Jamie Chung and Chris Meledandri. The film stars Max Charles, Sadie Sandler, Bex Taylor-Klaus, Tim Allen, Tom Hanks, Hailee Steinfeld, Jamie Chung, David Schwimmer, Will Arnett and Shameik Moore. The movie title is distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing, released by Columbia Pictures and produced by Sony Pictures Animation, Movie Land Animation Studios, Arad Productions, Lord Miller Productions and Pascal Pictures. It is an international co-production of the United States, United Kingdom, Denmark and Japan. Plans for Chocolate Fever to be developed by Jamie Chung were first revealed in 2015, and officially announced by Bex Taylor-Klaus in the late 2015. Ted, Randy and Pidge joined over the next two years, with Jamie Chung and Steve Carell cast in July 2017. Ted V. Miller and Randy Thom wanted the film to have its own unique style, combining Movie Land Digital Production Services' computer animation pipeline with traditional hand-drawn animation production techniques inspired by the book written by Robert Kimmel Smith. Completing the animation for the film required up to 140 animators, the largest crew ever used by Sony Pictures Animation for a film to date. Chocolate Fever had its world premiere at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles on August 23, 2019 and was theatrically released in the United Kingdom on September 6, 2019 and the United States on September 13, 2019 alongside Spies in Disguise, in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX, and IMAX 3D formats. The film received positive reviews from critics, who commended its humor, screenplay, animation, and voice acting, although some said it was not as "fresh" as the first film. It has grossed at $2.144 million worldwide against a $100 million budget. The film received praise for its animation, characters, story, voice acting, humor, and soundtrack. It won Best Animated Feature Film at the 47th Annie Awards, the 77th Golden Globe Awards, the 25th Critics' Choice Awards, the 73rd BAFTA Film Awards, and earned numerous other accolades, including a Best Animated Feature nomination at the 92nd Academy Awards. It received mixed reviews from critics for its humour and grossed $2.421 million against a $304 million budget. The film's animation was provided by Movie Land Digital Production Services. Plot Young Henry Green loves chocolate so much, he eats it every day and puts it on everything: chocolate mashed potatoes, chocolate-sprinkled noodles, chocolate marshmallows. Then one day at school, Henry notices that he is breaking out in little brown spots. His teacher rushes him to the school nurse, who determines that Henry has a strange rash. The teacher and the nurse both notice a mysterious odor of chocolate in the air. The small brown spots begin turning into larger brown spots, with an audible popping noise. Alarmed, the nurse sends Henry to the hospital. At the hospital, Henry is examined by Dr. Fargo, who sends a culture from the spots to the lab. The lab returns with the news that Henry's spots are made of "100% pure chocolate." Fargo announces that Henry is the first person in history to be diagnosed with "chocolate fever." The doctor makes plans to broadcast his discovery to the world, but Henry, frightened, runs away. While pursued by the police, Henry runs into a group of boys from another school who bully him over his appearance. Henry bluffs them by telling them that his chocolate fever is a contagious and deadly disease, and they allow him to escape. That night, Henry, exhausted, crawls into the sleeper cab of a semi-trailer truck. He wakes when the driver, Mac, drives away with him. Mac convinces Henry that his parents are probably worried about him and offers to drive him back home, but the two are unexpectedly hijacked by two criminals named Lefty and Louie, who believe Mac is hauling a load of valuable furs. They are confused to find that Mac's truck really contains a load of chocolate bars. Now left with two unexpected hostages, the crooks take Mac and Henry back to their hideout and tie them up while they plan what to do next. But a group of dogs, on the trail of Henry's chocolate aroma, burst into the hideout, distracting Lefty and Louie while Mac frees himself and takes their guns. The police arrive and arrest the criminals. Mac and Henry drive on to the candy company to drop off the cargo of chocolate bars and call Henry's parents. Plant owner Alfred "Sugar" Cane recognizes Henry's illness and explains that the only way to cure chocolate fever is by eating the opposite of chocolate: vanilla. He gives Henry vanilla pills and explains that when he was a boy, he, too, suffered from chocolate fever. While Mr. Cane still loves chocolate, he learned to enjoy it in moderation. Back home, Henry eventually recovers from his chocolate fever and the brown spots vanish. When his mother offers him chocolate syrup on his french toast, Henry remembers moderation and decides to go without the syrup, using cinnamon instead. He is so delighted by the taste of cinnamon that he finds himself thinking of all the other foods that might be improved with cinnamon... only to wonder if there might be such a thing as "cinnamon fever." Cast * Max Charles as Young Henry Green * Sadie Sandler as TBA * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Henry Green's mother * Hailee Steinfeld as TBA * Tom Hanks as Dr. Fargo * Tom Kane as the narrator * Adam Young as Lefty * Tom Kenny as Louie * T.J. Miller as Mac Production Development In March 2018, it was reported that Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios had acquired the rights to the American children's novel, Chocolate Fever, to adapt it into a hand-drawn computer animated feature film, as a partnership between Columbia Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Movie Land Animation Studios, Arad Productions, Lord Miller Productions and Pascal Pictures with Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman attached to direct it. Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis, Smash of Claws, The Animals in the Attic and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Bob Persichetti, Peter Ramsey and Rodney Rothman agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Don Hall, Chris Williams, Karey Kirkpatrick and Rich Moore, and co-writer Chris Miller intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Big Hero 6, Smallfoot, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse and The Animals in the Attic having the core inspirations for the film. Writing In March 2015, Nicholas Stoller revealed via Twitter that he had begun writing the screenplay for the film along with Christopher McQuarrie, Rodney Rothman, Marcie Gwendolyn Jones, Karey Kirkpatrick, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller. Casting On April 2019, it was confirmed that Jamie Sparer Roberts are all hired as casting directors for the movie. That same month, Max Charles, who had voiced Sherman from Mr. Peabody & Sherman and Kion from The Lion Guard, has signed on to voice Young Henry Green. Animation The CGI animation, visual effects, and stereoscopic 3D conversion were done by Movie Land Digital Production Services who had made 2,300 shots for The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part and was made using Autodesk Maya. it was rendered by Pixar RenderMan. The stereoscopic 3D conversion were done by Gener8. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. Music The score for the movie was composed by Henry Jackman and was mixed and recorded by Alan Meyerson at Remote Control Productions. The soundtrack will be released digitally on September 12, 2019 and on Compact Disc on September 17, 2019 by Atlantic Records. Sound The sound for the film is recorded, designed and edited at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California with James Likowski supervising the sound editorial, Gary Rydstrom designing and re-recording the sound, Randy Thom supervising the sound designing, and Addison Teague and Alan Meyerson editing the sound. Release The movie will be released theatrically on September 13, 2019 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D theaters by Sony Pictures Releasing. Marketing Very little information about the film's plot and characters were revealed until Sony eventually released a teaser trailer and poster for it on November 17, 2018, with the former using the song "This Is What You Came For" from Calvin Harris and Rihanna to introduce the beginning of the film. Four month later, the film's first full trailer was released in two versions, both offering different content. * The teaser trailer was released on November 17, 2018 and was shown before Ralph Breaks the Internet, Stuart Little, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Sarcastics and Mary Poppins Returns * The first trailer was released on March 11, 2019 and was shown before Wonder Park and Missing Link Reception Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 90% based on 141 reviews, with an average rating of 8.9/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Chocolate Fever" offers a colorful distraction that should keep younger viewers entertained - and a story whose message might even resonate with older audiences." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 92 out of 100, based on 25 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale, while PostTrak reported filmgoers gave it 4 out of 5 stars. Accolades It won Best Animated Feature Film at the 47th Annie Awards, the 76th Golden Globe Awards, the 25th Critics' Choice Awards, the 73rd BAFTA Film Awards, and earned numerous other accolades, including a Best Animated Feature nomination at the 92nd Academy Awards. Credits Gallery References External links Coming soon! Category:2019 films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 adventure films Category:Films about drugs Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Films produced by Amy Pascal Category:Films produced by Avi Arad Category:Screenplays by Nicholas Stoller Category:Screenplays by Christopher McQuarrie Category:IMAX films Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:American buddy films Category:2010s American animated films Category:American computer-animated films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2019 comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:2010s comedy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:2010s adventure films Category:Films based on books Category:Animated films based on children's books Category:American films Category:American comedy films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:2010s coming-of-age films Category:Animated coming-of-age films